New Year Kisses
by Solangelo5ever
Summary: Just some New Year's Eve fluff for a New Year's Eve feels. :D I don't know how to write a summary so i advice you to just read it. " [MayuMiko] [SeoWaka] [NozaKura] [HoriShima]


**A/N: Okay! So here's some New Year treat to you guys who watch Gekkan-Shoujo Nozaki-kun and ship SeoWaka, Horishima, MayuMiko and NozaKura as hard as I ship them. Seriously, these guys are the best! They're so cute together! *_* Have some New Year feels! Oh and MayuMiko's my OTP btw, and they're actually the center of this story, (if it's not obvious), and their t-shirts were inspired by that one certain art I saw on google. Yes. It was so cute I couldn't help it. SO. I hope you enjoy reading this. HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! And KEEP SAFE :D Leave reviews ;)))**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here, they belong to Tsubaki-sensei. :D**

It's New Year's Eve, and Nozaki just got a text from his brother Mayu, saying that he'll be spending the night with him. At first, Nozaki was surprised when he got the text, asking why he'd want to stay with him for New Year, then Mayu said that their parents along with their sister are going somewhere in Hokkaido and he doesn't want to be alone so he'll just stay with him. Good thing, Nozaki actually thought of throwing a New Year's Eve party and invited Sakura, Mikorin, Hori-senpai and Waka over, so all of them could welcome the New Year together, and also, he thought of using it as a manga reference.

When Mayu came, Nozaki was preparing the food for later, so he just put his bag on the side and just sat there, waiting for his brother to finish. After a few minutes after Mayu came, the first guest arrived, Mikorin. The moment he stepped inside Nozaki's house, he was surprised to see Mayu, sitting there in the corner.

"Sheez! Mayu! What are you doing there in the corner?" asked Mikorin, still clutching his chest.

"Oh, Mikoto-san" Mayu replied.

Mikorin stood up and sat beside Mayu, seeing that Nozaki's busy in the kitchen, he decided to just hang out with Mayu first.

"You're gonna spend New Year with my brother too?" asked Mayu.

"Yeah, he called me, said he's throwing a party so I came. Hey, is it just me or you're starting to talk more recently huh?" Mikorin said, looking at him with furrowed brows.

Mayu just shrugged and took something out from his bag. It's a gift. He handed it to Mikorin, saying, "I forgot to tell brother to give this to you for Christmas."

Mikorin blushed and said 'thank you' to him before accepting the gift. He was about to open it but Mayu held his hand to stop it from opening, making Mikorin blush even more.

"W-w-what are you doing Mayu?" Mikorin stammered.

"Don't open it yet."

"O-okay…" Mikorin said, taking his hand away from Mayu's.

Just then, Nozaki came out of the kitchen and set the food on the table.

"Oh hey, Mikoshiba, Mayu, can you help put up the decorations for later?" Nozaki said before heading back to the kitchen.

"Sure, where is it?" asked Mikorin.

"It's in the box near the tv" Nozaki called out from the kitchen.

Mikorin opened the box and saw heaps of decorations, balloons, strips of paper for hanging on the ceiling, party poppers, party hats and a lot more.

"Are we going to a kid's party?!"

Mikorin started sticking the strips of paper on the ceiling and on the walls while Mayu took care of the balloons. Now during the process of decorating Nozaki's house for the party later, there are many times where Mayu's hand brushed onto Mikorin's, and during these times, Mikorin's heart starts to pound hard on his chest. He couldn't quite understand what's happening but it's really weirding him out. Then there's this time where Mikorin fell from the ladder he's using to reach the ceiling, he would've landed on the floor if it wasn't for Mayu who caught him. During all these times, he just blushed and willed his heart to stop pounding so hard. But, every time he looked at Mayu or the two of them looks into each other's eyes, Mikorin's heart just won't stop from hammering onto his chest, and then his stomach started feeling funny as if a thousand butterflies erupted on it, then he just can't stop himself from blushing so hard. Finally, when they were done decorating and Nozaki was just about finished with preparing the food, Nozaki's phone started buzzing.

Nozaki saw the I.D.'s from Chiyo and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura, why did you call?"

"Ah! Nozaki-kun! U-uhm… can Seo and Kashima-kun come with me later?" asked Sakura.

"Why?"

"Uh, well, we were actually supposed to go somewhere later, but then I told them I can't go because you're throwing a party, and then they insisted on going with me. I-is it okay, Nozaki-kun?"

"*sigh* Well, I guess it can't be helped. It's okay. It's New Year anyway."

"Haaaa! Really?! Thank you! We'll be there in five. Bye!"

Then Sakura hung up.

Just then, the door opened and Hori and Waka came in.

"Happy New Year! Saw Waka walking towards here so, decided to go join him. So, what did you prepare for us here, Nozaki?" Hori said, looking around, surprised by how Nozaki's house transformed from a plain-looking flat to a house full of decorations. Meanwhile, Waka went and took a piece of chicken wings and started munching on it.

"Woah! Nozaki-senpai! You're really amazing!" Waka said.

"Wow, so where's Sakura?" asked Hori.

"She'll be here later." Nozaki thought of mentioning about Kashima and Seo coming with Sakura but considered otherwise.

"Hey, Nozaki, aren't we going to start this party yet?" asked Mikorin, taking a glass of punch.

"Let's wait for Sakura to come."

"Okay." Mikorin shrugged. He saw Mayu sitting on the floor, silent as usual, and took another glass of punch and gave it to him, making him feel once again that nervousness he always have when he's around Nozaki's little brother.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Sakura came in together with Kashima and Seo.

"Woah! Nozaki! I never thought you have such a big flat!" beamed Kashima. Then he saw Hori by the table and went straight for him.

"Hori-chan-senpai! You're here too!" Kashima said, tackling Hori.

Then Seo spotted Waka and came towards him.

"Oh! Waka! Fancy seeing you here too!" Seo said, patting Waka's shoulders so hard Waka's sure it'll leave a mark.

Then Sakura came and went towards Nozaki. "Sorry we're late." Said Sakura.

"It's okay."

"Did you tell them about Kashima-kun and Seo?"

"Not really, I thought it'd be better if they don't know."

Then the two of them gazed on the four pairs. 'Well, I guess if Nozaki-kun told them about it they'd leave. But a little warning could've helped." Sakura thought. Then her eyes caught Mikorin and Mayu.

"Oh! Mayu-kun! You're here too!" Sakura said, sitting on the other side of Mayu.

Just then, Nozaki announced that they'll be starting the party, but before that, all of them got a rolled piece of paper from a box and Nozaki told them that they'll be using it for later so they should not open it yet and keep them safe. After that, Mikorin started playing music and they all went and got their food. While Nozaki started pulling out his camera and started taking pictures. Sakura and Mikorin were sitting side by side, eating a plate full of pasta and some sushi, when Nozaki came and took a picture of them.

"Nozaki! Would you please stop taking pictures and just enjoy your party?!" Mikorin said. But Nozaki wasn't listening to him, he just looked at their picture in the camera and started saying something.

"Hmm, you two lack too much emotion. I guess I better use other models." Nozaki said.

"Stop using us for your manga!" Mikorin shouted.

"Hori-chan-senpai! I'm really glad I could spend my New Year's Eve with you!" Kashima said and beamed him a smile before going back to eating her food. Seeing her smile like that, for a second, Hori thought his heart's gonna burst, and he ended up staring at Kashima longer than he thought.

"Hori-chan-senpai? Are you okay?" Kashima asked, looking up at him again with a confused look.

Hori saw there was a sauce near Kashima's chin so he wiped it with his thumb. Seeing as there's no tissue, he just licked the sauce from his thumb. Kashima saw all this, and just stared at Hori.

"What?" asked Hori.

Kashima smiled at him before saying, "Hori-chan-senpai, there're plenty of food there, you should've told me if you still want more!" earning herself a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Seo-senpai what are you doing here?" asked Waka.

"I came with Chiyo, isn't it obvious?" Seo said, munching on her sushi.

"Yeah, but why?"

Seo thought for a second before replying. She told her parents she'll be celebrating New Year with her friends, despite being against it, she still left and went to Chiyo. Turned out Chiyo's going to Nozaki's party, so instead of going back to her house, she just went with Chiyo instead. "Because I have no one to spend my New Year with."

Waka just stared at her, surprised by what she said. 'I didn't know senpai have such a lonely life. Maybe that's why she acts like that.' Waka thought. He suddenly stood up and went in front of Seo.

"Don't worry senpai! I'll be with you the whole time! You don't have to be alone anymore! And you can ask me anything you want!" Waka said.

"Wha-?! Really?" Seo asked, surprised.

"Yes! So, senpai, what do you want?"

"Okay, give me more sushi, and the pasta… oh and get me some tissue…"

Seo continued on ordering him around while Waka just obediently do what she tells him to do. In the distant, Chiyo and Nozaki just watched them.

"I'm really sorry for Waka…" Nozaki muttered.

"I'm sure Seo will come to her senses later, they'll be fine." Sakura said.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mikorin is washing his hands when all of a sudden, Mayu came hugging him from the back, wrapping his arms around Mikorin's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"M-Mayu! W-what are you doing?!" Mikorin asked, blushing furiously.

"I just want a hug…" Mayu said.

"W-why don't you go hug a pillow or something?! What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't want a pillow…"

"Wha-?!"

"I want you…" Mayu whispered to his ear, giving Mikorin bolts of electricity go down his spine.

Just in time, Nozaki came in and saw the condition. But instead of scolding his little brother, he took out his camera and took a shot.

"Nozaki what are you doing?!" scolded Mikorin.

"I'm just taking references for my manga." Nozaki said.

Mayu let go of Mikorin and went back inside.

"Oh Mayu, help me clean up later, okay?" Nozaki called out but got no reply.

The party continued on until midnight, playing games, eating snacks, and Nozaki taking pictures of everyone. When it's finally time for them to watch the fireworks, they all went outside, waiting for the rainbow of lights to appear on the sky. But before all that, Nozaki told them to unroll the papers he gave them before they started the party, and told them that whoever got the same number as the one they got, they're gonna pair up, and as the fireworks start, they will share their New Year's kiss.

"Well, okay, guess it's fine with me…" said Hori.

"Wait, but senpai! What if we got paired up with a guy too?" Waka asked, worried. But Nozaki ignored him and instead, just started going through the photos, deleting the ones that are of no use for his manga.

"Uh, Nozaki-kun, should we start unrolling it?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, yes yes. Unroll the papers now." Nozaki told them, unrolling his own paper.

Sakura: 3

Seo: 2

Kashima: 1

Mayu: 4

Nozaki: 3

Waka: 2

Mikorin: 4

Hori: 1

"Oy Waka! Would you look at that! We got paired up! Hahahahahaha!" Seo said, clapping her hand onto Waka's back hard enough to make him cough.

"Senpai would you stop that!"

"Hori-chan-senpai! Waaaa! Can you believe it?! We got paired!" said Kashima, running towards Hori.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see that." Hori said, hiding his blush. But Kashima lifted his chin and put on her best prince look.

"Don't you worry, my little lamb, I will take good care of those beautiful lips of yours…" Kashima started, but before she could finish it, Hori started hitting her, shouting, "I'm not one of your girls you stupid little brat!" while Kashima shouts, "Waa! Hori-chan-senpai! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"N-Nozaki kun!" Sakura yelped.

"Oh, Sakura. I guess you'll be my partner huh?' Nozaki said.

"Y-yes!" Sakura said, blushing. 'Oh no, Nozaki-kun's gonna kiss me later. This is your chance Chiyo! When the time comes, tell him about your feelings for him too!' Sakura thought as he watched Nozaki go through the pictures in his camera again.

"Y-you're my partner?!" Mikorin stammered as he looked at Mayu holding the same number as he is.

'This is not good. This is so not good. Not now when I'm already questioning my feelings for Nozaki's little brother! Not now when I might be already falling… in love with him.' Mikorin thought.

Mayu just stood there beside him, not saying a word, while Mikorin shuffled around restlessly.

The pairs just stood there, waiting for the time for them to kiss each other. After a few more minutes, the countdown started, and just as the fireworks flashed…

"S-senpai, is it really okay?" Waka asked, nervous.

"Yeah it's okay. Why? Are you scared?" Seo said teasingly.

"N-No I'm not! I'm just being a gentleman!" Waka said.

Seo rolled her eyes and grabbed Waka's neck and kissed him, leaving Waka unprepares, eyes open and mouth frozen.

Hori and Kashima faced each other. "So… uhh… I guess it's time…" Hori started, running his hand through his hair. Kashima saw how nervous Hori is so she just smiled at him and said, "It's okay senpai, you can kiss me."

"You're sure?" Hori asked, blushing. Kashima nodded, then Hori cupped her cheek, and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Mikoto-san…" Mayu started as he watched Mikorin blush furiously and nervously turned to face him.

"Y-yes?" Mikorin stuttered.

Mayu took small steps towards him until they're just centimeters apart. He lifted Mikorin's chin, then started staring deep into his eyes. Mayu caressed Mikorin's cheek until slowly, he leaned in to close the gap between their lips. At first, Mikorin was surprised by Mayu's mouth on his, but as time pass and their kiss deepened, they became in sync with each other. Until Mayu started running his one hand through Mikorin's hair and the other on his waist, and Mikorin's hands on Mayu's back, hugging him. Both of their eyes are closed, wanting to feel every ounce of love they pour into kissing each other. And when they pulled apart, gasping for air, they put their foreheads together. And that's when the confession came…

"Mikoto-san, I've been wanting to tell you this ever since… I love you…" Mayu said, still breathing hard because of the intense kiss they had.

Mikorin touched Mayu's cheeks and smiled at him before saying, "I love you too Mayu…" then realizing what he just said, he got embarrassed and sat down, hiding his blushing face, while Mayu just stood there, watching Mikorin.

Meanwhile, during the time when everyone was kissing, Nozaki just started taking pictures, completely forgetting about Sakura. 'Well, I can see this happening, so there's no need to get disappointed.' Sakura thought. But as she stood there, watching the pairs kiss each other, she wished that Nozaki would see her the way she saw him. Not just a friend or someone helping in completing a manga. But someone who loves her. As if someone heard her wish, Nozaki came walking towards him.

"I'm sorry I forgot about Sakura…" Nozaki whispered, then leaned in to give her a small peck on the lips.

As Sakura stood there, processing just what happened with Nozaki, her face grew hot and she's very sure she's starting to look like a tomato.

The fireworks are almost gone, and everyone's happy with their partners, even Nozaki stopped taking pictures and just stood there with Sakura, taking everything in, but there's one pair missing.

"Nozaki-kun, where's Mikorin and Mayu-kun?" asked Sakura. They tried looking around for them, but just as they were about to step inside the house, the door opened, revealing Mayu wearing a shirt that says "I 3 Mikoto" and Mikorin, blushing furiously, and wearing almost the exact same shirt but it says "I 3 Mayu".

"Brother, Mikoto-san and I are already in a relationship." Mayu told Nozaki so nonchalant Mikorin flashed him a strange look. "How can you say that so casual?!" Mikorin said as he turned to Nozaki.

Mikorin was about to explain but Nozaki started talking. "Okay, congratulations. I'm happy for you two. And I'm glad you finally found the courage to tell him about your feelings. But Mikorin, you know what will happen to you when you hurt Mayu, he's still my little brother after all." Nozaki said leaving Mikorin surprised and confused.

"Congratulations Mikorin! Mayu-kun!" Sakura beamed at them as she trailed off with Nozaki.

Mikorin's mind is still in a heap of mess, but he didn't let it mess his first day with his boyfriend. And he certainly wouldn't let it mess up his new year.

'New Year, New Life, New Love' Mikorin thought as he stared at the sleeping face of his boyfriend on his lap.


End file.
